


Dirty Dreams(Splatoon)

by Fade_Rose



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Rose/pseuds/Fade_Rose
Summary: Basically the Splatoon ladies are getting laid and are horny
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Callie (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Problem

Four sat across the room staring at her girlfriend who was touching up her make-up "Marieeee~" she whined, the pop star turned to glance at her Agent. "I said stay there, I just finished my make-up" Four frowned "but I want to kiss you~" she whined childishly, Marie rolled her eyes "no" she said firmly. 

The shorter inkling suddenly got an idea, she got up and walked over to her girlfriend, Marie glared at her suspiciously. Four leaned forward touching the tip of her nose on her girlfriend's then plopped herself down on the taller girl's lap. "Four." Marie stated, she didn't want to admit that her girlfriend being disobeying her was helping her create some dirty scenerios.

Marie breath hitched as Four started jumping on her lap in excitement as she pressed kisses on Marie's head "Love you" she repeatedly announced between pecks, the pop star felt her throat tighten as the cute agent on her was repeatedly hitting a sensitive area with each land of her cute and admittedly round butt.

The yellow inkling ran her hands through the squid sister's tentacles accidentally letting them down, Marie yelped feeling Four lightly kiss the tip of her tentacle.

Four pulled away with a playful grin, she got off Marie after placing a final kiss on her nose. "Four!" Marie playfully smacked Four's shoulder sending the inkling into a series of giggles "fine. Fine. I'll put them up" she went behind Marie and gently held her tentacles up to put them in their normal style.

The door opened, the shows producer glanced at the two inklings before briefly holding up a clipboard, the two fell silent waiting for the humanoid shark to speak.

"Ms. Cuttlefish, are you all set?" A older sharkling asked the light green inkling. She nodded her head and he told her they'll be set in twenty minutes before the show starts.

"Your tentacles are up in their bow style, can you spin for me?" Four asked her with a soft smile. Marie ignored the growing feeling in her stomach as she grins and spins herself around then stopping to strike a pose, flashing her signature smirk. Four laughed cutely "You're all set!" She squeaked out, she got up and wrapped her arms around Marie in a loving hug "You're so tense, Why are you so nervous? You've done this like a gazillion times!" Four questioned.

Marie shyly looked away "This usually happens whenever I have a problem..." She whispered the last part. Four laughed and placed a kiss on her nose causing the pop star to blush darkly. "The problem of losing?" Four teased "You'll be fine. I'll be there cheering" she reassured.

Marie rolled her eyes yet a soft smile formed on her lips, the squid sister leaned down slightly to place a kiss on her Agent's lips. Four pulled away from the kiss, earning a whine from Marie, then slapped her butt encouragingly.

"Get going. You won't participate with Callie if you're late." Four placed a kiss on Marie's neck in attempt to not mess up the pop star's make up then walked over to the door. Before the short inkling could reach the knob, Four felt Marie's hand on her wrist,

"Four, Wait! You need to fix the problem" she whispered with a husky voice, Marie looked at Four with clouded eyes. The yellow inkling glanced over at the clock seeing ten minutes has passed. "what's wrong? We don't want you being late.

Marie's cheeks turned a dark tint of green as she pulled up her dress. Revealing her throbbing secret being annoyingly erect and needing to be released.

Four's eyes widened as she was struck with the realisation "Oh... So that's the problem..." Four could see her girlfriend's shaft throbbing from her actions earlier, she shakily locked the door. The agent slowly sat her girlfriend down on the nearest seat and got on her knees. Four felt the heat rush to her face as she gave Marie's tip a light shower of soft kisses, Marie chuckled and she began to stroke her fingers through Four's short tentacles.

Four opened her mouth, being careful with her fangs, placed the tip of her lips onto the head of Marie's shaft. Four slowly began moving her head forwards and backwards working into a smooth rhythm while being sure to look into Marie's amber eyes.

Marie sighed contently in response as she kept her lustful gaze on Four. Neither wanting to break eye contact. Four's lips felt heavenly around Marie's length, causing the preformer to groan quietly.

Four was doing her best to work, little by little to have Marie's whole length in her mouth. Four almost coughed when she felt the head of Marie's dick hit the back of her throat.

Four gagged for a moment and tried to focus more on Marie's front half. However Marie's growls were heard above the agent for not having her length fully in the Agent's mouth,

"Why aren't you taking me fully? Use that cute little mouth of yours more usefully..." She ordered, Marie's hands gripped on the inkling's short tentacles causing Four to whimper hotly and nod.

Four moaned against Marie's shaft and pushed herself to force her mouth to take the entire length into her mouth.

"Mm~! Hmm~..." Four's string of moans created vibrations that made Marie's dick feel absolutely wonderful and herself more greedy. Her moans sent shivers down Marie's back.

Suddenly a firm knock interrupted the silent groans. Both eyes widened when the knock was heard, Four was about to pull away until Marie's hand planted firmly at the back of her head and forced Four to take her shaft deeply and fully,

"Ye-Yes?!" Marie questioned the villain that interrupt her bliss. "Marie? You've been in the room for like thirteen minutes! What have you been doing?" It was Callie.

Four gagged on her length. She bopped her head up and down aggressively making slurping sounds as revenge, Marie accidentally let out a moan as she tightened her grip on Four's head from pleasure,

"Marie!? Are you okay sis?!"

"Ah~!? Ye-Yes! Oh um, I'm okay... I'll be there before that one guy comes back for our turn." Marie began to move her hips sharply and slowly starts to face fuck Four. Four moaned as she shut her eyes feeling Marie's shaft hit the back of her throat harshly,

"Okay! You better be there or I'll drink the complementary vodka!" Four could hear the pink inkling's light footsteps fade away from the door. Marie's grip on Four's head tightened as she started to thrust roughly into her mouth. Four gagged loudly having her girlfriend's cock hit the back of her throat, she immediately felt proud of her actions.

"Fuck! Fuck! You've got some nerves to make me moan when I'm talking to my cousin, brat~" Marie hissed feeling Four's hands playing with her clit and ball sacks.

"Oh~! Fo-Four~! You little bastard!" Marie roughly thrusted a couple more times, Four moaned below her. Marie growled as sounds of pleasure escaped her clenched fangs as she reached her climax.

Marie stopped and let out a long pleased husky breath as Four felt the warm evidence of her work began slipping down her throat.

Four's body shook from Marie's climax and her own needs, Four pulled away making sure her girlfriend was looking at her. Down at her. Marie meet Four's eyes with a lustful gaze that mirrored Four's own, Four swallowed the rest of her little drink seeing a proud and admittedly hot smirk.

Marie looked at the clock seeing she has three minutes left before she'd have to go on stage, the pop star pulled herself off the seat and kneeled down to kiss her panting girlfriend. "Thank you for fixing the problem... I'll preform extra good for you~" she got back up and fixed her dress before gently getting Four back on her feet and walked out.

"Great now she caused another  
problem!"


	2. Drunken Nights Aren't Always Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Agent 24
> 
> Agent 3 x Agent 8

Three groaned tiredly and shifted in the bed, curling up a bit and pulled the rose print blankets over her head. She heard the matress besides her shift as well, a soft yawn was heard. It took the agent a moment to react.

Three uncovered her head, ignoring her pounding headache, she saw a magenta red tentacled girl next to her. She was lying on her stomach, the room filled with soft breathing from the octoling as the green tips of her tentacles seemed to pop out as a symbol of love from last night and the rush of blood going towards Three's face.

Three blushed darkly as she noticed the hickeys covering her neck and shoulders, she pulled her blanket off to see the absolute mess of hickeys and bite marks on her body.

Eight shifted again. Groaning a bit before hugging her pillow. Well... Three assumed it was Eight's pillow. This wasn't Three's room.

The agent laid back down as she rubbed her head, trying to soothe her possibly hang over.

Three's mind was beginning to race, but it hurt too much to do much at the moment.

What even happened last night?

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
*Last night of course*  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"WHOOOOOO YEAH!" Four cheered, Three rolled her eyes as she twirled around for a bit, to the amusement of Marie and Callie. As well as her little cousin Alexis and her partner Eight.

"Four calm down girl! You already look drunk as shell! You too Three!" Callie laughed, while Marie just had a goofy grin on her face.

Four winked at the group before challenging Callie to a drinking contest, Three shrugged before falling back into step with the music.

"Let her have fun~ it's been a solid three weeks since we've all been out together. Four sweetie show me your moves~" The green pop star pointed towards the other agent "Three! You better grab a drink!" Three stuck her tongue out in defiance before flipping her off.

"Plus..." Three began, a little giggle getting out "I need fun. My job is so boring..." She whined,

Alexis laughed as Marie rolled her eyes "Aspen you test weapons" the pop star nudged Eight who was staring at her partner.

Blame the liquor from earlier. Three flipped her off before swinging her ass to rebel against Marie "yeah, but you wouldn't believe the amount of time I've spend actually talking to people. And paperwork. There is a lot more than you'd think."

The group all laughed as they neared the club, showing their IDs to the bouncer who let the group in sending a wave towards Four.

How she knew him, Three didn't know.

After less than an hour, the agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon were already wasted and laughing at some dumb joke, which was told by an equally and stupidly drunk Callie.

Three felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see a handsome inkling with white tentacles. Possibly a model?

"Hellooooooo" Three practically sang, too drunk to really think straight (not that she is).

He smiled devilishly and slid closer, he didn't notice the stares he got from the other Agents "Well hi~ noticed you having a good time. Mind if I join?" He flirted.

Before Eight could get up and innocently threaten the guy, Alexis brought her back down. He shushed her. 

Three giggled again. "Suuuuurrrreee.... But uh..." She got closer to his face, laughing still. "I have a secreeeeeet..." She whispered.

Eight murderously glared at the male inkling as he smiled "What's that, beautiful? Mind sharing~?" The group didn't notice Eight had already left.

Three giggled "I'm gaaaaaaaaaaaayyy" she laughed after whispering it, and fell back onto the barstool. The guy froze there for a sec, before growling and walking off. Three turned around to see that the group was laughing, some of them were missing.

Three huffed and stumbled away from the bar to look for the others, her vision blurred.

After a couple of minutes Three forgot her goal, she spotted something far more interesting than blackmail on Marie and Four making out somewhere.

Eight.

She wore blue jeans and a green flannel shirt, the shirt was tight as the octoling borrowed it from Three. Said octoling was drinking in the corner, looking at nothing in particular. Three smiled happily and made her way over surprisingly smoothly. She sat down besides her partner.

Eight glanced at Three, a small thankful smile on her face as she turned to face Three "Hi?" She said amusingly.

Three smiled calmly "Hey~ Why are you over here all alooone..." Eight smirked cheekily, lifting her drink up to her mouth.

"I'm not alone now... Am I?" She took a sip then turned back to Three, her bright grey eyes meeting Three's mint green and dark blue ones.

Three smiled and leaned in a bit. "hmm... True~... But I meant before I got here." Eight's eyes flashed with jealousy before her eyes began to twinkle. She shrugged, also leaning in a bit closer.

"Does it matter...?" Eight glanced at Three's lips, but she backed up from Three, a smile spreading back onto her face. "You're here with me now."

Three laughed and pushed her away a bit "I loved that you randomly remind me that you're such a smooth talker~ is there anything you can't do~ and I suppose not." Three leaned her head in one hand, focusing on Eight more.

Eight's full outfit was made up of Three's green flannel that's top buttons opened up to reveal a black tank top, the other agent couldn't help but notice how the octoling's jeans hugged her curves. 

Eight smiled. She knew Three was checking her out. She drank the last bit of her drink, then she ran her hand up her partner's thigh lightly. Her hands lightly scratched at the agents sensitive skin.

"You wanna... get out of here?" Her voice sounded a little bit more unsure... nervous even, but Three smiled kindly and leaned up to Eight's round ear. "Please~"

Three saw the girl's grin return, and she set some cash on the table, before gently taking Three's hand in her own. The two made their way out the doors, then waved a taxi while Three clung to her arm.

One finally pulled over, and Three helped Eight inside before sitting herself.

Three didn't want to wait. She was too impatient... She leaned over and began kissing and sucking her partner's neck, Eight gasped lightly. Three moved one hand to lovingly cup Eight's opposite cheek, and moved her head up to nibble her round ear.

Three blew in Eight's ears "Touch me~" she teased, although it almost sounded like a plead. But she didn't mind, Eight slid her hand up Three's thigh and her other began to stroke Three's tentacle. Three felt her girlfriend's hand just an inch to her area, rubbing gently.

Three moaned lightly into Eight's ear, and gripped her shirt, while thrusting her hips light, wanting so badly for friction to happen.

Three heard Eight huff in laughter, pulling her hand away. Three growled. "Please... Don't do that ..." Three begged. Eight leaned closer to Three's ear, causing the inkling to whimper.

"Oh... I'm just starting~"

After another 10 agonizing minutes of riding in the taxi, and three begging, they arrived at their apartment. They hopped out, and Three began to tap her foot as Eight played the driver.

Three grabbed Eight's hand, then began to nibble at Eight's ear. "Better get that door open..." She growled.

Eight smiled and turned "Or what~?" Three growled again, tugging Eight's collar. "Open it you... you... Ugh please..." Three begged again.

"Y'know you're pretty impatient when you're tipsy~" Eight teased, Three whined "and right now I'm at your mercy" Eight hummed thoughtfully.

They made it to their apartment, Eight unlocked the door. Then opened it, and to Three's delight, the instant it was closed she was pinned against the wall. She breathed out, lifting her head up as Eight bit her neck gently. Three moaned as well, squirming around because Eight held the inkling's head above the girl's head.

"Ahh~ cod please... Don't tease me... I want you... Don't..." Three squirmed a bit more, Eight let go of her hands, then began pulling the inkling's leather jacket off.

"I can't promise anything~" she growled dominantly into her ear, sending pleasurable shiver throughout Three's body. Eight finally got Three's jacket, throwing it onto the couch. She did the same to her own shirt, Three ran her fingers through Eight's tentacles.

Eight smiled and leaned down a bit, before picking Three up by her thighs and carrying her upstairs while looking into each other's eyes. Three tried to kiss her, but she moved her head, not allowing her too. Three huffed and wrapped her legs around Eight's waist.

Eight pushed a door open, to her own bedroom, she slammed the door closed and forcefully lifted Three's face to kiss her neck gently. Then she sat Three's butt onto the bed, her on her knees as she kissed Three's neck more.

Three found herself drooling slightly, but she tugged at Eight's tank top. "O-off..." She wanted to see her body..

Eight chuckled huskily, and stood up. "If you wish, my lady~" she began stripping slowly for her, Three bit her lip as her eyes traced the outline of Eight's slightly noticable abs. The agent left her sports bra on, and slid her pants off slowly, her eyes half lidded. Her eyes seemed very cloudy.

She was teasing again. And it was working. Three was rubbing her thighs together helplessly as she bit her lip. Eight finally stepped out of them, and leaned over.

"Stand up..." It was a soft-spoken command, which Three followed like the obident little agent she is.

"What are you going to do with me~?" Three smirked, watching Eight step closer.

Eight smiled back and leaned close, within kissing range, but once again kept Three from doing so.

"Just stand still~ I promise I won't hurt you." Three sighed contently, leaning forward, but Eight pulled back then ran her hands up Three's shirt, pulling it up slowly as she did.

She pulled it up, leaving Three in her orange bra causing her to smile softly "Well now what?" To her surprise Eight quickly kneeled, and began kissing Three's stomach. The inkling looked down, and met her gaze.

It made her blush, Eight continued, kissing around to the side of the other's hips. Three began to breath heavily. For a drunk woman... Eight was being very gentle...

She unbuckled Three's jeans with a smooth movement, then slid them down as she kept kissing the other's stomach. Three moved her hands to hold Eight's head, she started to stroke at the octoling's suckers.

She looked up at Three and smiled lovingly, running her hands back up and standing. Three felt her hearts beat even faster as she leaned in.

She pressed her lips at last onto Three's, Three kept her hands on her girlfriend's tentacles, lightly tracing her suction cups while their tongues came out to play. Eight guided Three back to her bed.

Again Three was sat down, but she didn't mind as she gripped onto Eight's head and softly moaned into the kiss. One of Eight's hands slid up to Three's cheek as she tilted her head, and her other hand ran down just besides the inkling's heat.  
She squeezed Three's inner thigh gently as they broke the kiss as Three gasped in surprise. Eight moved forward to kiss her cheek, then down her as Three tilted her head back and moaned quietly again.

Eight moved her hand oh so slowly closer, Three squirmed impatiently, wanting nothing more but for Eight to touch her. Eight moved back up to Three's ear with a smile, pausing everything.

"Aspen." She rubbed Three's cheek gently as she whispered in her ear.

Three panted lightly "wha- what?" Eight kissed her cheek. "It... Just seems fitting to use your name... Do you not want me to?" She had that nervous tone again, but Three couldn't help but find it unbelievably cute. 

Three leaned up and placed a reassuring peck on the tips of Eight's tentacles, the tips was beginning to shift into Three's ink color. The kiss lasted a few seconds, then she pulled away "it's fine, Merliah..." Three smiled at her while she traced hearts onto the other's tentacles.

She smiled back, and kissed down to Three's neck again. Three leaned her head back to allow it, keeping her smile.

Eight bit down gently, causing Three to groan. Eight wasted no time at all moving her hand to Three's clit and rubbing gently.

Three let out another more louder moan, griping Eight's tentacles with one hand and her shoulder with the other.

She felt Eight kiss up her neck and nibbled on her ear. Three winced and turned her head a little towards Eight.

"You sure like teasing" Three whined.

"It's not my fault your skin is so soft..." Her voice faded a bit, and everything slowed again. She pulled back and faced Three. She slowly leaned in, and kissed her.

It was more passionate than the hungry kiss they shared earlier... Three kissed back gently.

Eight pulled back but moved her kisses down to Three's chest. Three was confused for a second but quickly realized what she was doing when she kissed between her breasts.

Three blushed harshly and laid back a bit, gripping the sheets slightly as Eight traveled farther down. Each gentle kiss left Three a little more hot. By the time she reached Three's panty-line she was already a blushing hot horny mess.

Eight grabbed both sides of the fabric, then pulled them down slowly, kissing Three's womanhood as she tensed.

And at that moment, Three had to whimper. She's at a breaking point, and with that sound she's sure Eight knew it too.

The octoling glanced up at Three, her grey eyes went half lidded. She licked lightly over causing Three to moan, arching and purring again.

She quickly licked again, before sticking her tongue inside and gripping the other's thighs. Three moaned louder, gripping the sheets above her head and curling up her toes as she was hit with the soft pleasure Eight was giving her.

Eight giggled at how sensitive she was.

After everything before this, Three came a little quicker than she thought she would. Though Eight didn't seem to care, licking it up causing Three to blush again

Three turned her head while panting, as Eight crawled besides her, bringing a blanket with her. She kissed her cheek, running her hand gently across Three's back in a calming motion. Three almost began falling asleep.

"Merliah..." Three turned back to her and wrapped her arm around Eight, nuzzling into her neck. Eight smiled "Mmmm...."

Three smiled then bit down sudden, she heard Eight moan softly. She licked over it, running her other hand to lightly tug at Eight's sensitive ears as she left a few hickeys.

Three slid her hand down towards Eight's toned stomach as she moved up to her ear.

"My turn~" she purred as she slide her hand into the other's briefs, lightly brushing over her clit as Eight arched her back a bit and moaned gently.

She clutched Three's hand in her own as Three stuck a finger in, noticing how unbelievably easy it was to slide in. She continued to lick her neck as she pushed deeper, making Eight moan louder.

Three moved her mouth to Eight's collarbone and bit down, harder then last time as she added a second finger. Three moved her head back to observe Eight.

Her eyes were closed, and every other time Three thrusted in she let out a helpless moan. 

Three smiled 'She was so beautiful...'

Three leaned in and pressed her lips against Eight's as she thrusted in again. It took her a second but Eight happily kissed back.

A while after Three began to speed up her thrusted as Eight moaned into their kiss more and more, untill Three felt Eight's body begin to shiver and quake.

Three pulled away and kissed her just below her ear, she purred contently in her ear. "C'mon Merli~" she thrusted her finger's even faster "I got you. I love you..."

After a loud, almost a yell, of a moan, Eight came and laid back, breathing heavily as Three licked her neck to sooth her. 

Three let Eight wrap her arms around her waist, feeling the familiar warmth radiate off of her, Three felt her eyes droop. She closed them and let a faint smile lose as she fell asleep to her girlfriend's soft breathing.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
*Back to the present*  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After blurry memories came back, she had laid down for a good hour. She glanced back over to her sleeping girlfriend.

Three blushed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Three was hit with a unsettled amount of sore. She groaned and looked over the edge of the bed, seeing her clothes.

She took one glance and moved up slowly, then slipped into her clothes. Minus her bra, which she couldn't find. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Eight's head, she lifted the blanket to cover her then she walked towards the door but paused and looked back again.

She smiled and walked out the room, silently closing it. 

She stupidly smiled as she walked to the kitchen, to make breakfast. She'll put up with her hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I get back on Twitter I'm going to regret deeply *salutes*
> 
> Farewell fellow sinners


	3. Put On A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo play basically

Four isn’t entirely sure how she ended up in this…position, just that it was Marie's idea. 

Definitely Marie's.

They’re both butt naked sitting on the bathroom floor of their apartment with Callie out on a date, and there’s a floor length mirror in front of them with doodles on the white frame.

Marie is sitting behind Four, her chest pressed against Four's back. And Four's on open display in front of the mirror. A big blushing mess and a little... Turned on?

If Marie hadn’t spent the night annoyingly warming Four up, teasing her at dinner with the rest of NSS plus Off the Hook by rubbing her hand up and down her thigh under the table while Four tried not to choke on her food, whispering scandalous things in her ear in the cab on the way home, Four's not sure she could have been talked into this even if she was such a chaotic force and experimental person. As it strongly stands though, Four would do absolutely anything Marie told her to at this point.

“I just want to watch you babe,” Marie says in a low soft tone reaching around to spread Four's legs so she can see everything without straining her eyes.

Four allows this and reaches a nervous hand down, dipping into herself, shocked by how wet she already is and how easily she went in, she’s pretty sure she’s dripping onto the floor. She took a sharp breath in before wetting her fingers and toying with her clit.

All while Marie watches, her eyes shifting down to stare at Four's splayed pussy then back up to make alarmingly demanding eye contact with Four.

“You’re so hot. I just want to watch you make yourself feel good,” Marie whispers, letting her lips brush up against Four's ear. Then placing a kiss on them.

Four can’t help but shiver in pleasure at Marie's instruction and praise and she pushes her fingers into herself, she’s too far gone into the lust cloud to be sure how many, just that it’s enough and she could feel them. She’s so wet it’s making a ton of sloppy and messy noise.

“That’s good firework,” Marie encourages as Four starts to fuck herself faster. It feels oddly satisfying and everything is enhanced by watching the expression of pure lust and desire on Marie's face.

It’s hard to sit upright but Four is trying to remain in control of at least one half of her body so she tries to multitask. She’s working her fingers in and out of her wet swelled hole, along with keeping herself upright, presenting just like Marie wants.

As her pleasure builds, she can’t help but lay backwards just a little against Marie's body. She can feel the dampness between Marie's legs and realizes she hasn’t even touched Marie once.

She's getting off just watching her.

And she's even more turned on.

“That’s so good Sūmmir, you’re doing so good,” Marie says lightly behind her.

The sudden idea of being Marie's personal porno and Marie's quiet but urgent encouragements are too much for Four to bear.

“I’m gonna, Marie, I’m gonna…” Is all she can get out, while panting heavily.

Marie began holding her up from behind, helping her keep steady.

“Cum for me Summir. Be a good girl and cum for me. I want to watch you cum.”

Four's control was thrown out the window as she felt herself spill over losing all the build up of herself, cuming hard and falling fully into Marie's embrace.

Four gasps and heaves with Marie hugging her from behind. Her heart and head are both pounding, and she can’t catch her breath.

Marie runs a hand over her shoulder and down her body. She grazes her fingers over Four's sore pussy and it makes Four flinch. 

Marie hums thoughtfully before saying, “You’re so wet. Have you ever gotten this wet for anyone else?”

All Four can do is shake her head weakly, and snuggling more into her girlfriend's arms.

“Answer me, Agent. Use your words,” Marie says patiently, sliding her fingers around on Four's folds, then slipping one slender digit inside her.

Four gasped and untentionally thrusting her hips against her hand earning a groan from Four.

“No-No one else. I don’t get wet for anyone but you.”

Four tenses up a bit as Marie pushes further inside her teasing a bit and full of possessiveness.

“Good girl.”

Marie finally withdraws her hand and Four lets a long content sigh but before she can relax Marie is pulling her roughly around and in for a hot kiss. Then Marie manages to push Four down while still catching her head in her palm in a dipping style before it crashes into the tiled floor.

Once Four is lying on the floor Marie pulls herself up until she’s upright with a knee on either side of Four's head. Four can’t help but stare up at the glistening between Marie's legs as she straddles Four's face.

“My turn,” Marie says sweetly but it came out more as an order, everything was happening so fast it takes a second for Four to understand what’s going on, ok, maybe she’s a little fucked drunk from the savage orgasm she just had.

Marie gives her an expecting stare and impatiently says, “Your tongue, Sūmmir.”

Four snaps into realization and opens her mouth, offering her tongue up to Marie.

“That’s good,” Marie says, and she lowers herself down onto Four's tongue.

Four loves this, absolutely loves it when Marie makes use of her mouth this way. When she's being taken control.

She drags her tongue back into her mouth vigorously and swallows hard to show Marie her appreciation. It tastes saltily good. Marie murmurs in approval and starts to roll her hips sightly while Four darts her tongue up and down, and in and out of Marie.

“cod, baby, yes,” Marie says with desire dripping in her voice.

She rocks her hips again and again as Four uses her tongue and lips feverishly and desperately, trying to make Marie happy.

Marie moves against her almost lazily, enjoying herself, taking her time and Four looks up. The sight that meets her eyes is downright erotic and will stay with her for a long time after this night. Maybe on her nights alone

Marie's placed her hands out on the mirror in front of her and is leaning on them. Her eyes are alternating between glancing down at Four's mouth from time to time and watching herself in the mirror, clearly enjoying the view of her own body.

The scene makes Four positively ache and she moans long and hard as her stomach twists and flutters happily, watching Marie, watching herself.

“Four your mouth feels so good... fuck,” Marie breathes out.

Four can sense by the slight increase in liquid that Marie's getting closer and she wraps her arms up and around Marie's thighs and runs her tongue stubbornly over Marie's clit.

“Oh Four....” Marie continues to get more and more worked up, pushing her hips down harder and harder, riding Four's face unrelentingly.

Four's jaw starts to burn but it’s easy to ignore with the image of Marie hungrily watching herself get closer and closer to getting off in the mirror.

“Close. Don’t stop.” 

As if Four needs to be told. Marie lets out a loud, sharp moan without ever breaking eye contact with herself in the mirror and Four is pleasantly surprised at the tiny gush of extra liquid in her mouth. She swallows everything she can, wanting to please.

Marie lifts off Four's mouth and settles back a bit so now she’s straddling Four's chest. She runs a hand through Four's short tentacles in a lazy fashion and says, “You were such a good girl tonight.”

If there’s anything Four wants Marie to say about her, it’s always going to be, “She’s such a good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do   
> Callie with the OC i chosen for her   
> Or   
> Pearlina


	4. Princess Isn't Always Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl doesn't feel to confident maybe Marina can help her

Of all the wrong things to be even mildly concerned about, this had to be the stupidest. Well to Pearl atleast.

The world had a lot of misconceptions concerning Marina Ida. Her past unknown to many except those close to her, and her own kind. She is oddly familiar with weapons that most say she could rival Sheldon's knowledge. And why is she was so sincere.

But the stupidest and most ridiculous, was about her body. And the clothes she wore while preforming.

Many newspapers described her as a sweet young lady with an unfortunate outfit too risqué, otherwise exposing, for the modest woman. Praised her for going through with her dreams despite the drawbacks of her job's... appearance. Like Marina had to be ashamed of how much of her skin was showed.

To Pearl, it was painfully obvious how wrong and dumb they all were. In reality, anyone who met Marina and actually spared a moment to chat could see it. Showing skin had never been a problem for her, already so confident in her own body.

She never had a reason to be ashamed of her body, especially when working under Octavio.

Pearl, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as confident in her own appearance. With confidence it had all been her personality, she practically leaks it. 

Though it's much a surprise to anyone, if they found out, she wasn't so fond of her looks.

How her baby face makes her look immature, her height being an easy target of teasing and others not taking her seriously, or how her legs looked like they could break if she were to kick a ball.

Yeah, she wasn't confident in her looks. But she knew she was confident as hell, and maybe had an ego. She's strong and she's not afraid to show it, Pearl is the most confident person you would ever meet.

The huge amount of confidence showed when her and Marina would playfully flirt with one another on the news going off script, even when they’d been on their date. Pearl even had enough confidence to flirt and grind against her date on the dancefloor. She’d been confident and vibrant all through the night until the very moment Marina had dragged her back home. And definitely not because of the alcohol from the place.

Now, sitting on her their shared bed for the first time while Marina stripped, Pearl didn’t know what to do.

Once inside, Marina had taken the lead. Had guided Pearl to sit down gently before peeling away clothes. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen Marina naked, though it was never in this context. Preforming alongside her girlfriend had made her the witness to plenty of wardrobe malfunctions, which resulted in having her design clothing for the two for months. Somehow Pearl had always seemed more embarrassed than Marina ever did.

She was nervous and awkward, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off Marina's figure. Marina's boobs had always been so full. Falling down at a slope before curving and rounding at the base. Skin was stretched tight holding the heavy mass, nipples soft and large. No matter how many times Pearl had seen them, she was never awarded an opportunity to just admire.

She wanted to feel them. Cup her hands under her hanging boobs and lift them up. Feel just how soft and warm they were. They’d be nice to lean against, Pearl was sure. She could probably bury her face against them and pass out. She wanted to rub her thumb over Marina's nipples and feel them stiffen up.

They also made her painfully aware of just how small her own were… Pearl didn’t even notice the way she crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to draw attention to them. Unaware of her own self-conscious act, she watched Marina shimmy from her skirt. Her body was plump, belly rounded and soft. Her hips were wide, thighs pressed together framing her folded pussy.

Marina was completely naked and apparently so comfortable, and Pearl was still fully dressed and very conscious of her own body in comparison to her girlfriend. She wasn’t thick like Marina. Didn’t have the curves or the heavy boobs. Marina was truly a goddess, and Pearl was nothing more than a mere cocky mortal.

It was a nice thought when she was basking in the glow of Marina's glory, but the somber afterthoughts formed like a pit in her stomach.

Unaware as she was to her own body language, Marina could pick it up a mile away. Shaking out her long tentacles, she brushed her fingers through the colored tips, brows pinched in thought as she eyed her girlfriend.

“If you’re nervous, we can stop.”

Perfect. Marina was perfect in every way. Even raring to go, she could take a step back to consider Pearl. Heat flushed across Pearl's face, and she shook her head sharply. “No! No, trust me, I sodon’t want to stop.” Hitching a grin, Pearl let her molten gold eyes wander over Marina's confidant frame again. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be here with Marina of all people. She just… needed to stop thinking of herself. Yeah, that was it. She just needed to focus on-

The DJ didn’t let her. Pressing her hands against Pearl's knees, she guided the older yet smaller woman to open her legs wide, kneeling against the edge of the bed between them to start unzipping Pearl's jacket. Flushed, Pearl was suddenly gifted with a closer view of Marina's chest. Working her arms around them squeezed them closer together, a dark crevasse forming between them. Her boobs looked softer than before, and it took her a moment to collect her thoughts and speak.

“I- I can do that!”

“I want to,” Marina insisted, bright and all too gentle eyes catching Pearl's. Beautiful and kind as ever. Marina was a hard woman to say no to.

So she let her, forced to uncross her arms and raise them to help discard the jacket, then her shirt. He bra wasn’t entirely flattering. It covered everything to the point she could probably walk around in it and no one would bat an eye. She half expected Marina to be disappointed with them. Even if she didn’t show it, she was sure Marina felt it. She was just too nice to say anything.

But Marina was looking just as bouncy and happy as ever, pushing her fingers under Pearl's sports bra and sliding it up. It pulled the weight of her boobs up before they slipped under, bouncing for a moment before settling. Unlike Marina's, they curved higher, nipples small and pert. So much smaller.

Pearl wasn’t aware she was frowning until Marina pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing out wrinkles. “They’re perfect,” she assured, voice all honey and milk. Soothing and warm.

“What are you-”

“You’re nervous,” Marina pointed out, sitting back enough to smile down at the woman. So open and honest, her positivity warming her deep to the bone. “Relax. Let me take care of you.”

“What? Oh, um.” Toying with the threads of her blanket nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip with her fang, nodding slowly. “O-okay.”

Marina's hands cupped Pearl's breasts, fingers gently pressing into warm skin and massaging. Kneading and stroking her thumbs over her nipples. Pinching them between her thumb and the side of her forefinger gently, her teal eyes lit up at the way Pearl shivered with a gasp.

“Yours are so sensitive!” She sounded so delighted by the fact, rolling Pearl's nipples experimentally and feeling them stiffen up. “They’re so cute! And they fit in the palm of my hands.”

Marina was praising her, sounding so enthralled by the breathy moans she earned.

“I-” Pearl started, suddenly flustered when Marina looked up at her with those bright eyes. “I… want to feel yours too.”

Humming, Marina's hands moved from Pearl's small chest, gently taking her hands and guiding them to her own. Gnawing on her bottom lip again, Pearl did exactly what she’d wanted to do. She palmed the warm flesh and raised it, feeling the smoothness and heat bleeding through the skin. They were so unlike her own. When she squeezed, there was no stiffness underneath. Her nipples were hard, but didn’t stick out so starkly like her own. And there was just… so much. It sagged and spilled between her fingers, and Pearl could have stared for hours if Marina hadn’t swooped in for a kiss.

Leaning down, Marina caught Pearl off guard, kissing so sweetly and deep. Their chests were pressed against each other, her hands sinking into soft flesh and her own nipples rubbing against the back of her hands.

Marina's hands were everywhere. Running down her sides and mapping out Pearl's skin, memorizing the details. Warm, comforting, and soft; just like everything else about her. Silk like fingers traced down her back, making Pearl shiver.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Marina breathed between kisses, each brush of lips controlled and safe. “So pretty. Perfect.” she would've muttered 'mine' but she wanted to focus on her princess.

Peael would normally blush and deny the claims, but she wasn’t given a moment to think. Marina's hands were moving down to her hips, lower body pulled back enough to slide her hands across Pearl's soft and toned stomach. Her touch sending sparks.

Pearl tensed immediately and Marina gave quiet ‘shushes’ against her lips. So soothing and motherly. “Lay down.”

She didn’t protest. It was easy when Marina took the control, leaning back she sank into the quilts. Straddling Pearl's thighs, the woman lent down to trail butterfly kisses against her neck, her hands making quick work of her belt. She could hear the teeth of her zipper pull down, but she couldn’t focus on it with Marina overwhelming her senses. Pressing kisses and the barest hint of a tongue across her collar.

Slipping her pants down over her hips, Marina's hand rubbed over Pearl's lower stomach, drinking in the way Pearl tensed and gasped. Such a show only she was allowed to see.

A hand rested beside Pearl's head, propping Marina up as she carefully slipped back, just barely balancing on the edge of the bed. Without warning, her left nipple was enveloped in wet velvety heat, sucked between two perfect lips. Marina's tongue flicked against the nub, suckling as her fingers crept under Pearl's underwear.

Feeling fingers brush against her clit, Pearl gasped and buckled her hips up, whining when Marina raised her hand too, robbing the woman of her sweet pressure.

“Let me,” Marina offered, leaning back before blowing cool air against Pearl's wet nipple. Smiling at the reaction.

Shivering, the woman spared her girlfriend a glance, overwhelmed by the pure affection written across Marina's face.

“You’re so pretty, Pearlie. I want you to feel pretty too.”

Pressing kissed between her boobs, Marina lavished her skin with desire and love.

All the while two fingers slipped between the lips of her heat, rubbing along her wet entrance.

“RINA! Ahh, Cod!” Part of her wanted to throw her hands over her face and hide, but a much more pressing part wanted to see.

“I love you too,” Marina laughed, her soft lips grazing over her right nipple as she spoke. Her fingers were still rubbing over her entrance, slicked with Pearl's arousal. “I love all of you. You’re so perfect.”

Perfect? Shivering, Pearl's body felt like it was radiating. Soft. Warm. Loved. Hers.

“Please,” Pearl breathed, hands reaching out to brush through her girlfriend’s tentacles. “Please, 'Rina.”

Humming again, Marina lent up again to press a quick kiss to Pearl's lips. “Good princess.”

Two fingers pushed into her heat in an instant, pumping in and out under the strain of her underwear. Curling and pressing in deep inside her, Pearl jerked and moaned loudly, clinging onto the younger woman and grinding her hips up against her hand. Her thumb was stretched back, rubbing over her nubbed clit.

Leaning in again, Marina returned to trailing kisses across hot skin, murmuring praise and comments on her body. How cute. How sweet. How perfect. Admiring words breathed across her throat.

Rubbing her nerves furiously, Pearl started to spasm and gasp, her cunt squeezing around delicate fingers.

“Ahh! Close! I’m- Fff- Gah! Marina!”

“Cum for me, Pearlie. I want to see your pretty face when you come undone.”

Pressing a too sweet of a kiss to Pearl's forehead, Marina lent back, watching Pearl eager as she tweaked at her clit and fucked her with long fingers.

Pearl was panting and thrashing, head bowed back and eyes squeezed shut. Hot breaths were ghosting between her lips, body strung like a bow before her orgasm crashed down on her.

Her cunt squeezed tight around fingers before her pink tinted juices gushed from her heat, her walls throbbing around Marina's fingers. The woman stopped, watching Pearl with wide adoring eyes as she twitched and moaned. She was so lost in her own world, her body tingling and light, sinking into the blankets.

Parting her eyes, she managed to glance up just in time to see Marina slip her hands out and trace a delicate tongue up her soaked fingers in curiosity. All the while, her eyes never left Pearl's, watching with calculating eyes.

“Think you can go again, princess?”

Swallowing, Pearl quirked a lopsided smile, managing to offer a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> Callie and OC Omegaverse  
> Or~  
> A surprise one (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit your alive so umm....
> 
> Wait for the next one


End file.
